Need You Now
by SRCL
Summary: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.
1. Need You Now

****Hey you guys, this is just a one-shot I wrote. I might continue to write about Happy and Alex, we'll see. I hope you like it and enjoy reading it.

**Need You Now**

Alex Harris sat on the cold tile floor in her kitchen, leaning towards the door frame. A bottle of Jack Daniels stood beside her, her preferred alcoholic beverage. Photos were lying scattered across the floor, surrounding her as her gaze travelled over all of them. On the surface they'd looked perfect, but the two of them had never been perfect, never would be. Alex had never been a romantic, when the other girls swooned when boys told them they were beautiful and brought them to restaurants with lightened candles, Alex had merely raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and the guy would let it go. That's why it's a bit ironic that the man she loves with all of her heart is a man that she is not supposed to love; like a modern Romeo and Juliet story. Hopefully their destiny would not be as tragic as the one of Romeo and Juliet. At the moment the future wasn't looking very bright for the two of them though.

Taking another swing of the bottle, Alex reached towards the phone that was lying on top of the counter above her. She'd said that she wouldn't call him, but she was tired of fighting with herself over it. Why should she deny herself to do something she really wished to do? That would be stupid, wouldn't it? Did she ever cross his mind like he constantly plagued hers. He was there all the time, in the back of her head. His face haunted her in her dreams, his dark gaze upon her, her hands travelling over his lean muscles. The raspy voice of his whispering in her ear making shivers go down her spine. In the end they were all illusions though, memories that she longed for. As she dialled his number she glanced up at the clock, a quarter past one. She didn't have the strength to be alone anymore, she needed him, she needed him more than she'd ever needed anyone else. This was not like her; she'd been raised to be independent. What had he done to her? What had he done to make her believe that life without him in it, was no life at all? She could feel herself losing control, but somehow she wanted to lose control. The longing to hear his voice was growing stronger for each second that passed. She needed him; she needed him now.

* * *

Happy Lohman sat at the bar in the club house. All around him his brothers were flirting with crow-eaters and enjoying themselves. Tonight he did not want anyone in his bed though, not tonight of all nights. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey that stood in front of him, he poured himself another shot of whiskey and swiftly swept it down. The strong beverage burned in his throat, almost painfully. He liked the pain, he longed for the pain. Because he'd rather feel pain than feel nothing at all. As he heard the door to the club house open, his gaze immediately snapped up. A wave of disappointment came over him as he realized that it was not the one he hoped for that entered. He missed it. The way she used to sweep through his door; long brown hair swirling around that pretty face of hers, a smile on those full lips, her golden brown eyes shinning with energy and happiness. That was a long time ago though. This day five years ago she'd left him, she walked out of their house and never returned. Happy had always been careful to not involve her with the club, there was only one Son that she'd met; Kozik. Somehow she still suffered the consequences of his actions for the club; she'd lost what she held most dearly to the club and he knew that she'd never be able to forgive him for it. Just like he could never forgive himself for causing it.

Leaning back slightly he wondered if she ever thought about him; if he ever appeared in her mind. Because she sure as hell occupied his. No matter what he did, or who he did, he couldn't forget about her. The her back arched as his hands travelled over her smooth skin. The passion in her golden eyes when they made love. Her melodic laughter that never failed to bring a smile out of him. The way she carried herself among other people; the attitude in her walk and her hips swaying back and forth. Every little detail was etched in his mind; and would be etched there forever. His hand travelled down to his jeans pocket, pulling out his phone. Even though five years had passed she had not changed her number, something he was grateful for. Happy wasn't exactly a technical genius, and he really didn't want to have to explain to some outsider who she was. He needed to be close to her somehow. He needed her. He needed her now. Dialling her number and pressing the calling button, he held the phone to his ear until he heard how she picked up. With some kind of excitement he waited to hear the familiar, soft voice from his memories. "_Hello, who's this_?"


	2. Welcome To Oak-Town

**Since the story of Alex and Happy seem kinda' popular, I decided to continue writing about them. This won't be a full story, it will be snippets of their relationship. Some will be about important and defining moments in their story, while others will be about different domestic situations and not have such an important role. This one is about their first meeting. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Alex woke up by the bright sunrays hitting her face. Groaning she tried to sit up, but soon realized that was not going to happen as she looked down at the arm lazily draped around her waist.

Her gaze wandered up the arm, smiling slightly as she took in all the tattoos. Under the ink she saw tanned skin. As her gaze reached his face, she noticed his dark eyes were opened and trained on her. "Liking what you see?" he questioned with a smirk, his voice rough and raspy.

His voice sent shivers down Alex's spine, that kind of voice came from years of heavy drinking, smoking and partying. It was probably more raspy than usual since it was morning. "You don't look too bad, especially the ink" she stated as her eyes left his and wandered over his bare chest, down his mid-rift and to the sheets which barely covered the lower part of his body.

"Yeah, got that last night" the man said with a low chuckle.

Alex raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him. "Complimented your ink, huh?" she asked.

The man nodded with a smirk.

"I sucked your dick too, didn't I?" Alex asked as she dragged a hand through her long, black hair, which hung loosely around her face.

"Yeah" came the reply from the man.

Alex nodded as she threw her legs over the edge of the bed, settling her bare feet on the floor. "I'm gonna take a shower. You're welcome to join if you want, otherwise their coffee down stairs" Alex said as she glanced over her shoulder at the stranger lying in her bed before pushing herself off the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

The man watched as her narrow hips swayed back and forth as she walked, his eyes travelling over her smooth skin as she walked stark naked towards what he presumed was the bathroom.

A small smirk spread across Alex's full lips as she could hear his footsteps following behind her.

* * *

Alex poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip before pouring a cup for her over-night guest. A smirk spread across her lips as she thought about the night before, and the following morning. He had most definitely been a good choice to bring home.

Even though she hadn't heard him approach, she could feel his presence. Turning around she held out of the cup of steaming hot coffee. "Thanks" the man rasped out as he took the cup from her hand and took a sip.

While Alex sat down by the small table, the man leaned against the counter. "You live here all alone?" the man questioned.

Alex nodded in response as she took another gulp of her coffee. If there was one thing she needed in the morning it was her beloved caffeine.

"It ain't the best neighbourhood" the man commented as he glanced at the street out the window.

"No it ain't, but it's my home. Born and raised" she replied.

The man nodded thoughtfully. "I get that" he said and glanced at the clock hanging obove the door opening. "I gotta' go" he said and poured the coffee that was left out in the sink and placed the cup there.

"A'ight" Alex stated, her voice casual, and pushed her up from the table.

The man raised his eyebrow in question.

"Gonna' lock the door, you said it yourself, it ain't the best neighbourhood" she commented.

He nodded almost approvingly and headed towards the door.

As he opened the door the sounds of shots being fired rang out through the air.

Alex acted purely on instinct and threw herself at the man, pushing him down to the floor.

As soon as they landed with a thump, he flipped them over to make sure that he was covering her petite frame with his body. That gesture lead Alex to make the conclusion that this was not the first time this happened to him.

As the bullet hit the windows, the glass shattered and fell all over them.

Finally it quieted down, and the man looked her up and down, probably to make sure she was not hit. "It's a'ight, I ain't hit" she reassured him as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Can't say the same about your bike though" she stated as she glanced out the door opening.

While it wasn't completely damaged, the bike wasn't in the greatest condition either. "Jesus fucking Christ" the man muttered darkly at the sight of it.

"Welcome to Oak-town" Alex merely said.


	3. We Ain't No Damn Gang

**The third chapter of the story about Alex and Happy. Warning for sexual content. This is the first time I write a sexual encounter so please tell me what you think about it. Let me know what you think about the chapter over all, and about the story as well.**

* * *

The knocks on the door made Alex sit up straight, her senses on alert immediately since it was kind of late.

Slowly and quietly she walked towards the door, taking a quick detour to the kitchen to grab the gun she kept in one of the drawers. One could never be too prepared, especially in this neighbourhood.

Opening the door swiftly, she raised her gun and watched an amused smirk spread across those familiar, full lips. "You gonna shot me?" he asked her before pushing past her and walking into her home.

Alex raised an eyebrow at his actions, but chose to simply close the door rather than comment on it. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him. It wasn't that she didn't remember him, because she did. Almost three months had passed since they hooked up, and they hadn't talked or seen each other since. She couldn't say that she'd been thinking about all that much, to her he'd just been a one-night stand, but clearly he did not have the same idea.

"Need to lay low, thought you could help me out with that" the man said, and lowered himself down onto the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Alex said as she walked towards the chair and sat down, pulling her legs up underneath her as she placed the gun beside her.

"Yeah" the man stated, glancing towards the gun lying beside her. "You make it a habit to answer the door with a gun?" he asked, as the amused smirk once again appeared on his face.

Alex chuckled softly. "Only at one o'clock when I ain't expecting anyone" she replied, not missing a beat.

The man nodded in approval. "Smart girl" he stated.

Alex nodded and pushed herself off the chair, grabbing the phone and heading towards the kitchen.

The man followed behind and watched as she placed the gun in the drawer once again, before turning towards the refrigerator. "You hungry?" she questioned. The man shrugged, which she decided to take as a yes. "Want a beer?" she asked as she grabbed two bottles out of the fridge and held out one for him to take.

"Thanks" the man said, grabbing the bottle and leaning towards the counter as he took a gulp of it and watched her as she moved around the kitchen.

* * *

They talked casually as they ate, none of them opening up and sharing any personal details. Neither one of them were those kind of people.

After they were finished with dinner, Alex stood up and started with the dishes, but she never got to finish them though.

As he carried her up the stairs, her long legs wrapped around him, one of his hands on her ass while the other one was tangled in her long hair.

He was kissing her hungrily, and she moaned into his mouth as his hand squeezed her ass.

When he reached the door leading to her bedroom, he kicked her door open forcefully, walking over to the bed he dropped her on it.

Alex landed with a small bounce and grinned devilishly at the man hovering above her, as she pulled her white tank-top over her head revealing a blue push-up bra she'd gotten at Victoria's Secret a couple of weeks ago.

It didn't take long for them discard the rest of their clothes and he hovered above her, putting his weight on his arm which was placed beside her head as he placed soft kisses all over her neck making her moan.

It felt like Alex's body was on fire, and she loved it. His hands travelled down her toned stomach as he kissed his way down from her neck to her breast. As he sucked on her hard nipple, his hand reached her knee and began pushing it outwards, very slowly, until her legs were spread apart.

Alex shivered as he ran his palm over her inner thigh, but stopped just before he reached her already wet centre. Alex's back arched, hungry for his touch.

He smirked as he studied her facial expressions as he circled his thumb around her clit in a rhythmic motion.

Alex moaned loudly, which made him slid one finger into her. As he worked his finger magic down there, Alex began moving her hips, matching the movements to his rhythm.

"Another one" Alex begged from underneath him, and he was more than happy to satisfy her needs. So just as he was told, he slid in another finger and he pushed and pulled them both in and out of her.

He could feel her orgasm building up, so he pulled his fingers out of here and before she could protest, he entered her. Alex moans had grown louder and louder, and had by now turned into screams of pure satisfaction. The bed frame moved along with his deep thrusts into her.

Alex could feel her explosion building, and she closed her eyes enjoying the incredible sensation. She could feel his pace and rhythm become uneven and knew he was close too…

* * *

The next morning they awoke to the ringing of a phone. Alex groaned slightly at the loud sound and glanced to the right and saw him stretching towards the nightstand.

"Yeah" he said, his voice just as rough and raspy as she remembered it. A small smirk appeared on Alex's lips as rolled over lie on her stomach. "A'ight, I'll be back in Charming later today" as soon as the word left his mouth, Alex began connecting the dots.

A man who was inked all over, a reaper among his many tattoos; who needed a place in Oakland to lay low in the middle of the night, even though she believed that it was just for sex earlier, she now realized that it might not be the only reason; and he was from Charming.

Being part of the family that she was, Alex was very aware of the people who lived in Charming. And she knew very well that her cousin would not be happy with her sleeping around with one of them.

Alex threw her long legs over her bed and wrapped the sheet around her body leaving him stark naked in her bed. It didn't seem to bother him though as he just gave her a look and then turned his concentration to his phone call.

Grabbing some clothes she walked into the bathroom and quickly got dressed.

As she stood in front of the mirror above the sink, she heard him get out of bed and walk over to the bathroom door. "What's your problem?" he asked as he leaned towards the doorframe.

"You're a Son, ain't you?" she questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

His eyes narrowed at her question. "Fuck you know about that shit?" he questioned her as he took a step forward.

Alex stepped forward as well, locking her gaze with his. "Reaper tattoo, laying low in the middle of the night, Charming" she listed her reasons. "I ain't stupid" she informed him.

"And how do you know all these things?" he said as he took yet another step closer, their bodies were now mere inches apart.

"Shit, should've known you were some fucking gang member, just my shitty luck" she muttered angrily before pushing past him and walking into her bedroom.

"We ain't no damn gang, we're a motorcycle club" he responded as he followed her.

"A bunch of motorcycle enthusiasts, huh?" she replied sarcastically.

A small smirk spread across his lips."Exactly" he replied.

Alex drew a hand through her long, tangled hair and sighed. "Shit, this ain't good" she stated, and began pacing back and forth.

"What the fuck is it now?" he asked as he leaned back against the wall, studying her.

"This shit, it ain't happening again" Alex said and pointed her finger at him.

He simply shrugged. "A'ight" he said calmly.

"You gotta' go, get outta' here" Alex said, sitting down on the bed.

The man raised his eyebrow, but remained quiet and dressed quickly. Without a word he disappeared.

Alex fell back on the bed and laid on her back with a deep sigh. What a clusterfuck this had turned into.


End file.
